Let Loose From The Pain
by thisisthecrazywritergirl
Summary: Clarke is the only one it seems in Camp Jaha that still has a dark cloud hanging over her head after the peace with the grounders. Bellamy tries to cheer her up with Moonshine and friends. Fluff to ensue. Bellarke. (This is my first fic, please tell me if it is worth continuing!)
1. Chapter 1

Clarke took a deep breath of crisp, cold air. Winter was coming, and that fact became painfully obvious as everyone was on the hunt for someone to cuddle up with for warmth for the next few months. It seemed like the entire population of Camp Jaha was pairing off. Couples curled up around the many fires roaring around the fallen space station, longing arms wrapped around each other during meals, and pairs snuck off to their respective tents whenever they could between shifts. With the peace between the Skypeople and the Grounders tensions had begun to unwind, and the return of the 47 had brought more young love to the mix and less stress to worry about. Clarke had noticed boys had tried to talk to her more, but she brushed them off. After what had happened with Finn and his tragic and traumatizing death she was in no mood to shack up with anyone. Anyone except... Well. That wasn't an option. However she would have expected him, Bellamy, to take advantage of the situation. She recalled the harem that used to stream to and from his tent. But Clarke couldn't remember Bellamy even talking to another girl in anything other than business or politeness. Of course girls had tried. He was the crown jewel in every girl on camps eyes, yet he brushed them all off. It was very out of character, but Bellamy had been doing many things out of the character of the tough, cold alpha male he had exuded when they first arrived on Earth. His transformation had transfixed Clarke, she had caught herself staring and wondering about him far too often and much more than she was willing to admit. Footsteps interrupted her thoughts.

"Something on your mind, Princess", said none other than Bellamy Blake himself.

Clarke chuckled, "When is there not something on my mind."

Bellamy swiftly moved and plopped down next to her. He was close enough for Clarke to hear every breath he took. Their arms brushed together and he stared into her eyes. She felt a jolt of lightning down her spine.

"Well, if you'd like to clear your heavy thoughts some of the original 100 is having a little get together. Monty's moonshine will be provided in copious amounts" Bellamy smiled. God his smile shone brighter than any star she had seen while living in space, and you best believe she had seen her fair amount of stars staring out her window of her cell while trapped in the Skybox.

A grin slowly spread across Clarke's face, "I could use a drink... or two. And some good company would be a nice change of pace."

Bellamy held out his hand to help her up, "Well come on, before you sink back into your little antisocial shell."

Clarke smacked his arm. "Hey! I could say the same for you Blake. I don't think I've seen you talk to anyone on anything other than camp business that isn't me or your sister and half the time you're scolding O."

Bellamy just smirked and grabbed her hand to lead her to Monty and Jaspers tent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for posting this late, holiday madness and all. It's kind of short but I'm just getting into the groove of the story and such so I hope you enjoy and if you do I would love for you to tell me what you think down in the review section! Hope you had a happy holiday and stay safe for the rest of the spirited season. xxx**

Teens from the 47 were already gathered around Jasper and Monty's tent. They sat on logs or just stood soaking in the company of their peers, drinks in hand, laughter loud, and an overall hum of good cheer looming in the air. Clarke and Bellamy arrived just as the part began to take off.

"Bell! Clarke! Hi! I'm so glad you two decided to let your hair down for once" Octavia greeted them. She looked curiously at them as she realized they were holding hands, they had sincerely forgotten they were still attached. Both dropped each other's hand at the same time as a pink flush grew across their faces. They both hugged O in greeting and she left them to go off to the party.

"Don't forget to have fun you two!" O yelled back as she went to find Jasper and Monty.

Bellamy turned to Clarke, "Well, shall we?" He gestured to the tent where drinks were being served.

With a small ghost of a smile Clarke led the way.

Bellamy and Clarke were both sufficiently buzzed. She wouldn't call it drunk, but buzzed they both were. They sat together at an abandoned fire pit on a fallen log from the forest. With each glass of moonshine Clarke's walls came down just a little bit, and also with each glass she and Bellamy began to draw closer. Nothing seriously touchy but light touches on the arm, leans against each other, and tucking of hair out of the face; of course, Clarke thought it must be purely platonic, because Bellamy is Bellamy. He is stunning and sought after highly. It was he who interrupted her train of thoughts, again.

"Want to play a game Princess?" Bellamy teased.

She snorted "A drinking game? Like were children with their first drink in hand?"

"More like a questions game and the only time you have to take a drink is when you lie about a response" Bellamy said.

Clarke looked at him quizzically, "Okay deal" she said slowly.

"Okay I'll go first. What do you like most about Earth?"

"The color, I like the shades that fall through the trees when the sun rises and sets, I like the way the sky is pure blue and not black as in space, and I think the stars shine brighter looking up on them."

Bellamy just stared at her, shocked by the pure honesty of her response.

"Okay my turn! What's your favorite color?'

Bellamy smiled, figures Princess would ask a question like that, "Yellow, but not a bright yellow. The yellow you see when the sun is almost done with sunset. Soft, dark yellow" he answers.

"I love sunsets. I love their color. I'm just a little surprised you noticed its beauty" Clarke said.

Bellamy just smirked, "There's a lot you don't know about me Princess. My turn, did you really hate me when we landed here?"

Clarke frowned in thought, "I didn't hate you, but I wasn't a fan of your chaos filled brigade that you turned the camp into. And to be honest I didn't really appreciate the stream of girls that left your tent" she said as she mentally curses herself. She had to tell damn Bellamy basically that she was jealous. Damn moonshine.

His response was expected as the smirk grew across his face.

"You know that's not what I… Hey! Bellamy that's not what I meant." Clarke stutters.

Bellamy simply smirks at her, "Sure think, Princess."

Clarke frowns and they settle into a comfortable silence.

"My turn. Did you ever have… Um… Feelings for anyone at camp. Like feeling feelings." Clarke asked.

"Well, not anybody I slept with Clarke. If that's where you're going with this."

She stared at him. He was avoiding. That means he did have feelings for… No. She wouldn't let herself think that it could be possible. It wasn't possible.

"Why don't we finish this game back at my tent, it's quieter and I don't have to watch my sister flirt up a storm" Bellamy said as he got up and extended his arm to Clarke to help her up. She took his hand and a small whisper of a smile flickered across her face. Alone. With Bellamy Blake. This night was beginning to get really good, and the feeling in the pit of her stomach she was sure had nothing to do with moonshine.


End file.
